


악마 : agma

by krsuji_ym



Series: 악마 [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels vs. Demons, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Deal with a Devil, Early Modern Era, F/F, Human, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, M/M, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Soft Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Soft Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Switch Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsuji_ym/pseuds/krsuji_ym
Summary: The siblings of the past now the rivals of the present, one must own the throne as the most powerful demon, and no one plans to give up on having the throne.A BLACKPINK and BTS alternate universe where the Park siblings are separated by their own pride and they have no plans on giving up at the famous competition between them.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: 악마 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805188





	악마 : agma

The rule was simple, don’t give up.

And the Park siblings were doing a very good job at following that rule.

No one would ever say a word when they’re doing the family ritual; that seemed to be a nonsense seeing that their parents weren’t there to join the two of them, and they would never join them again.

“Jimin, you need to go.” Jimin heard what his friend had said and it was very clear to his ears as it was annoying to him. He placed the glass of wine at the top of his table; he would very much throw the remaining wine at his friend if he hadn’t.

“Are you going to stop being an annoying ass if I go?” Kai snorted at his question.

“You don’t have a choice, do you?” This is the only thing that would make Jimin give up. He hated having an argument with whoever the fuck was close to him, but when it comes to his sister, the thought of it itself was giving him the satisfaction.

Yet, he doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand why they ended up on their current situation right now.

“You want to go a little bit late so you can have the same stupid argument again and that would make you happy like a little child who won on an immature fight.” As much as the words can hit him very hard, he doesn’t care at the moment.

“You don’t have to nag me or something, I’ll go.” Jimin said with that fake anticipation of his and Kai wouldn’t lie about the fact that his friend had gotten better at doing it. He always does and most certainly, he wouldn’t stop doing it until he wants to.

“The club would open by the time your dinner ends, better be hurry or he would be really mad at you.” 

“Yes daddy.”

“Disgusting.”

-

Jimin parked his car in front of the very familiar restaurant and he would admit that he was getting tired of it, maybe the word ‘sick’ would be a perfect word for that.

The walls were the same since the first time their family had done that traditional family dinner of the Parks but the menu has evolved from serving only Korean food to serving those best Western dishes of them that his sister loved.

“Good evening Mr. Park.” One of the waiters greeted him as he entered the place, it was packed by the same rich demons of their world but no matter how rich they are, it would be nonsense without a powerful blood on their veins.

“Ms. Park had already ordered.”

“Serve the food when you see that she’s getting mad at me again. I don’t want to make a scene as much as possible.” The waiter nodded at his command and the waiter immediately walked towards the kitchen to say the same thing, he wouldn’t want to mess his job or else there’s something that the Parks may do with him.

“Are you trying to get me mad again Park Jimin?” Chaeyoung’s Australian accent whenever she speaks in English still amazed Jimin although he won’t admit it out loud, not now that they’re in not really good terms.

“Did I succeed?” Jimin asked back pulling the chair in front of his sister before seating down on it, he looked around them and that’s when the waiters took the cue, in no time, they were left alone on the private room they practically owned by now.

“Try harder.” Chaeyoung speaks again; her voice was much lower this time contradicting the smile that she has at the moment.

The air around them was thick, but they had gotten used to it to the point that they don’t really care anymore, just like what they were doing with each other.

“Do we need to do this every month? I’m getting sick of this and I know you do too.”

“Don’t even try to guess what I’m feeling because that’s none of your business anymore.”

“Right.” Jimin laid straight at the back of his chair and his eyes goes around to see the waiter that greeted him a while ago, he knew that his sister was probably pissed off by the time she had said those words and now is the perfect time to release her distraction. His eyes caught the same waiter and lucky enough that the waiter was already waiting for his cue and the food was getting served for them in no time.

“These are all mine, go order for yourself.”

“What the fuck?” Jimin cursed at what he was seeing in front of him, and what the younger had said was truly unbelievable for him. Half of the table was already filled with different kind of western foods.

“Are you serious?” Jimin asked but the demon in front of him only shrugged as she digs in. 

“Just fucking do it for fuck’s sake.” Chaeyoung said before stuffing her mouth with the food in front of him. Jimin suddenly lost his appetite and decided that he would eat later at the club, there would be something interesting in there and he can already feel it.

“If mom was here, she would scold you for not eating at this goddamn dinner.”

“But she wasn’t, and she would never be.”

“Fucking leave you asshole.” Jimin doesn’t even wait for a mere second as he immediately stood up from his seat, walking towards the exit without even looking back. The waiters were not surprised by it anymore as it happens almost every time that they would have this kind of thing.

Jimin unlocked his car sliding in as soon as he does so. He fished his phone out of the inside pocket of his suit and he immediately typed out Kai’s phone number to call.

“Hey fucker, is the club open already?” 

“No, but he’s children were already here probably preparing. Might as well come here right now because I’m guessing the dinner didn’t end up well.”

“As alwa-“ Kai had already ended the call without even waiting for the older’s reply. 

“This asshat.”

-

The drive to the club was relatively short and Jimin was very glad by it. The anticipation and the sudden adrenaline rush had made him feel excited at the thought of going to this specific club. The reason wasn’t because that one of his trusted ally and his very close friend was inviting him over for a talk, it was because of the demons doing their job as a very good entertainer and Jimin wants to be entertained just as what he wants to cool down from all the stress he had been.

“He’s waiting inside his office and he wants to talk to you alone.”

“What do you think he wants to talk about with me?” Jimin asked his friend who was busy looking at the whores in front of them.

“I don’t have time to guess, just go upstairs.” Jimin drifted his eyes from Kai to the specific whore he was staring at and he can’t help but to smirk. His friend needs to get laid and maybe this would be his chance.

He walked towards the office that Kai has mentioned a while ago and when he was about to turn left to the direction of the office, he bumped into someone, maybe one of the whores that works here?  
“Sorry Mr. Park.” The guy bowed at him as an apology as Jimin continued to stare at him for who knows how long, maybe the guy that was still bowing in front of him.

“It’s okay.” Jimin said his words came softly than he intended to. When the guy looked up to him, Jimin could clearly tell that he was drop dead gorgeous. The porcelain skin that matches well with his feline eyes. His black hair was nothing but really attractive. Totally Jimin’s taste.

The guy excused himself and Jimin followed him until he was out of his sight. Despite of the attractive features that distracted him, he could tell that something’s wrong with that guy.  
Jimin then decided to continue his short journey to the office; totally ignoring the growing bulge in his pants that wasn’t too noticeable thanks to the thick fabric.

“Why did you want to talk with me?” Jimin immediately questioned the second he stepped inside the familiar office. The red theme was complimenting the whole club’s atmosphere.  
“The angels were fuming. They wanted to know if there are any sights of angels here at our world.”

“Then what do you want me to do about it?” Seokjin stood up from his chair, walking towards the younger who was already seated down at the nearby couch.

“The Parks are the only one that can smell them from this world Jimin. And you’re the only one I know that can help me knowing that you’re not in good terms with your sister.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Jimin snapped at the mention of his sister, he went here completely forgetting about it and now someone had talked about it in front of his very own face.

Great.

“I have no idea where those angels were hiding around our world but knowing that the news came exactly to me, it has something to do with my clubs.” Seokjin stood in front of his friend; his hands were hiding from his pockets.

“What do I have in exchange from this?” Of course Seokjin had seen this coming. He even wondered how the hell they became friends after all.

“What do you want?” Jimin thinks for a moment, and then his mind went to the guy that he bumped with on his way to this office. “Let me fuck one of your children.” 

“Is that all?” Jimin’s eyes widen at the question, he realized that Seokjin was really granting him to do what he wants and maybe the favour was really that big and serious for none other than Kim Seokjin who loves to take things slowly and with a little fun.

“Might as well reserve the one I will fuck tonight for only me.”


End file.
